Even Warriors Need Rest
by Cerise Jones
Summary: Gamora hasn't slept in days. Nightmares can strike the strongest of people, in her case the nightmares are insufferable. She knows the effects of insomnia, how harmful it can be but she's an assassin warrior, her body can cope without sleep; things like fainting and dizzy spells won't happen to her.. right? A bit Starmora although mostly from Gamora and Rocket's pov


Gamora hadn't slept in days.

Every time she closed her eyes, it was a new nightmare, one that always caught her off guard.

Tonight was the worst.

 _She was running, running as fast as she could. Stumbling and falling in desperation, breaths ragged, legs burning. But she was too late._

 _Thanos was already there. She looked up at him. He towered over her. His glowing eyes burning holes into her brain. His barbaric grin staining her mind. She was too late. She looked down._

 _There was blood everywhere._

 _Blood on her hands._

 _Four recognisable figures lay at Thanos' feet. All still, too still._

 _Gamora went towards them but was struck powerfully by the mad Titan._

 _She watched as Thanos killed them all. One by one. Each one unbearable._

 _Rocket, Drax, Groot._

 _And then he got to him._

 _Gamora watched Peter's hazel eyes, laced with sheer terror and fear. She screamed his name but he couldn't hear her. She could only watch as Thanos ripped his hand through Peter's chest, a sickening grin on his face._

 _She felt the pain explode in her own chest._

Gamora screamed until her throat was raw. Still reacting to being ripped apart and feeling the excruciating trauma of her friends' murders.

She didn't even realise she was no longer dreaming. She was in her bed on the Milano, screaming her lungs out.

She didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

Throat burning shrieks filled the ship, tears streaming down her face.

Every time she shut her eyes, Thanos murdered Peter all over again.

The bedroom door thrust open.

Four figures stood there, each one panicked and fully armed.

Those same hazel eyes were filled with terror and fear. But not because of Thanos. Because of the screaming Zen-Whoberian before him. He ran over to her. Grabbing at her wrists which flailed around hysterically. The fear in Peter's eyes grew deeper as Gamora's shrieks were only disturbed by sobs. Loud painful sobs that made her chest hurt.

Her grabbed her face.

 _It was only a dream._

 _You're okay_

 _He can't hurt you_

 _You're safe_

 _ **I'm here.**_

Gamora's sobs weakened as she watched Peter's face. He smoothed sweat drenched hair out of her face.

She clinged onto him. Her violent screams turning into quiet sobs.

Her reluctancy and embarrassment would come later.

She let him hold her, stroking her hair as he calmed her down. Without exchanging any words Peter led beside Gamora, her body still shaking from the trauma. She didn't even realise when the other guardians left. He stayed there, waiting for her to fall back to sleep.

But there was no chance of that now.

—

—

Gamora hadn't slept in over two weeks.

Every night was hell.

It wasn't always as bad as that night, where she was left screaming, sweating and sobbing.

Sometimes she just woke up, maybe had a panic attack or cried quietly. Nothing to wake up the others.

Her nightmares came in batches. She could go weeks without having any really bad ones. But every once in a while she'd have relentless dreams night after night. This time however, these dreams were extremely persistent and seemed never to ease.

It was the longest she'd gone with such frequent and poignant nightmares.

She looked in the mirror. Two weeks is a long time. Most people would only last a few days without sleeping but Gamora had Thanos to thank for that.

Her modifications meant that he could haunt her every night.

She looked at her reflection. It was beginning to show. She wasn't going to able to hide it from the others much longer.

Almost pitch black rings hung under eyes which only highlighted how bloodshot they were. Her skin looked dull and she couldn't think straight. This was really starting to take its toll.

She sighed as she dragged on her clothes for the day and tried her best to look as normal as she could as she walked out to face the other guardians.

—

Peter glided cheerfully into the common room. With his Zune blasted on full as he danced through the Milano, ignoring the unimpressed glares from Drax and Rocket. Groot, on the other hand, grinned blissfully, swaying his branches rhythmically.

Peter's joy and dancing stopped when Gamora walked in the room. His eyes followed her, speechless as she sat at the table. She must have caught his face because she was soon giving him daggers.

"Good morning Peter?" She said mockingly, urging him with her eyes not to ask any questions.

"Morni- ...Gamora are you sick?"

At this every single one of the Guardians turned around to look at her. Their expressions undeniably changing as they saw her.

Gamora painfully rolled her aching eyes. "How nice of you to say that Peter."

Peter stuttered, what he just blurted out registering.

"Uh- well- no it's just.." he thought for a moment, trying to avoid getting decapitated. "You just look... tired."

Gamora narrowed her eyes. "Well for your informati-"

" _Tired?!_ Ha, she looks more dead than tired!"

"I am Groot!"

"Groot is right, there is no need for you to be so insensitive Rocket. As awful as she looks-"

"Guys! C'mon!" Peter pleaded, watching Gamora as irritation smothered her face.

"For **all** of your information I am fine." She hissed "Yes, I do have a bit of a...cold but it will pass." Gamora stood up, Peter noticed her wobble as she did so. "Now if your all done scrutinising me I shall go and retrieve a... remedy from the medical supplies."

Gamora turned on her heels and stormed out.

"What's got greenie all in a mood?" Rocket grumbled.

"Did you not listen? She quite clearly said she had a cold." Drax said flatly, unable to detect any falsity in what Gamora had just said.

Peter bit his lip in concern. "It looked like more than just a cold to me." He said wearily.

Rocket turned to look at him.

"Quit worrying Star-Munch. I'm sure your girlfriend's fine. Not that she would tell us otherwise anyway." Rocket winced at his weak attempt at comfort.

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Peter sighed as he sat down, catching Groot attempting to steal his Zune (again) under the table.

His frown grew deeper. He wondered if he should ask her more about it. But this was Gamora and she would only tell him if she was ready. He uncharacteristically sat there silent for the rest of breakfast, thoughts invaded with concern.

—

Rocket cautiously landed the Milano between the crowded landing bay on Xandar. Let's just say he wasn't _happy_ about being back here again. They had to check in regularly with the Nova Corps, _technically_ they were all criminals on the loose, their only get outta jail free card being what they did with Ronan.

Rocket liked to thing of himself as more of an entrepreneur who regularly stole stuff, but he kept that to himself... the last time he said that Gamora clipped him on the ear.

Speaking of greenie Rocket turned around. She was sitting silently in the corner staring at the ground. _Geez-_ Rocket thought. He'd tried his best to comfort Quill earlier, but if he was being honest she really did look bad. What concerned him more was the fact that she hadn't nagged him all day, he'd kinda gotten used to that.

"Alright a-holes."

Rocket's thoughts were cut off by Peter's over enthusiastic voice.

"The Nova Corps want an update (again) but who knows? Maybe after today they'll leave us alone."

Peter ignored Rocket's sarcastic ' _yeah right'_.

He continued.

"Now, they said they only needed to see two of us this time. I think it has a little _something_ to do with the scene Groot caused last time."

Everyone glared towards Groot who gave a defensive "I am Groot!"

"Yeah but that didn't mean you had to try and attack everyone!" Rocket said scoldingly. He held up his paw firmly to prevent Groot from giving anymore backchat. _Where does he get that from?_

"So as leader I kinda have to go..." Peter scanned the Guardians. "...and I nominate Drax to come with me, seeing how... he's the other most responsible guardian."

Everyone knew Gamora was the obvious choice to go. Including Drax who couldn't hide his surprise, raising his hands in question at Peter. Peter gave Drax a hard look, widening his eyes, gesturing his head towards Gamora, trying to make it obvious what he meant.

As usual Drax didn't understand.

"Why are you doing that with you face?"

Peter sighed, exasperated.

"I just think Gamora should stay here... try and rest with that... ' _cold'_ she has."

Rocket braced himself as he turned to Gamora. Usually at any sign of Peter making a fuss over her she had a sharp retort. But this time she said nothing. She didn't even protest about Peter saying he and Drax were the most responsible.

She just looked up briefly and nodded slowly, eyes returning to the floor.

Rocket watched as Peter's brow creased. He saw him open his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. Probably wise, everyone knew that was best to leave Gamkra when she was in a mood.

"Okay, well." Peter said, a lot less enthusiastic than earlier. "We'll see you guys later."

He turned slowly, gaze following Gamora as he and Drax climbed out of the ship.

As the door shut, Rocket felt the silence fill the room. He looked over to Gamora, now noticing her bloodshot eyes.

 _What the hell?_ He watched as Groot climbed onto her lap, obviously also noticing her strange behaviour. The fact that Gamora didn't react really set off alarm bells in Rocket's head.

Although she probably wouldn't admit it, everyone knew she had a soft spot for Groot, and now she was just ignoring him.

"Hey.. Uh.. Gamora?"

She raised her head, alerted by the use of her actual name.

"Now don't attack me for this but Quill's gotta point, you don't look so good, maybe you should lie down or somethin'. Not that I'm worried about you or anything, just don't want ya to infec-"

"Stop, droning on Rocket. Would you all stop? I told you I am fine. I do not need to lie down."

She stood up quickly as she said it.

Too quickly.

"I just-"

She was cut off as her legs buckled beneath her. She dropped down like a stack of bricks.

Rocket watched in awe as she fell. His reflexes registering before she even hit the ground.

" _Shit."_

Rocket got up, scurrying rapidly over to Gamora.

"I am Groot? I am Groot! I AM GROOT!"

Groot ran around frantically, branches bashing against Gamora's face in an (unhelpful) attempt to wake her.

"Would ya stop it Groot!"

He reached over and grabbed the little Flora Colossus.

"Look if you wanna help Greenie, run outta here and get Drax and Quill. Now I don't know what she needs so tell 'em to meet us at the hospital down the street."

Groot nodded a little too quickly. As he sprinted off Rocket wondered if he'd even listened to a word he'd said. Too late now, he's got bigger problems to face.

He stared down at the unconscious Zen-Whoberian in front of him. Totally unsure of what to do. He suppressed the rising panic in his stomach as he scanned her. Pale skin, eyes bloodshot, weak stature, dark rings under her eyes.

Rocket swore. Thought for a moment and then swore again.

This woman was a frickin assassin warrior, so the fact that she just collapsed was kind of a big deal.

Reluctantly, he resulted to Groot's tactic.

"Gamora?" He shook her furiously, not worrying about being gentle.

No reply.

With a bit more cursing Rocket shook a little harder, trying to be louder this time.

"Hey- Gamora, quit playin around. I need you to get up _now_ cause I'm **not** lugging you all the way through Xandar."

The panic rising couldn't be suppressed now. He swore at himself because of how concerned he was getting.

 _How was he possibly gonna lug her to the Xandarin hospital?_

He ran over to the coms, tapping at it viciously as he tried to reach Quill.

"Quill? Hey idiot, are you there?"

Shit. Moron must have turned it off while he's in the meeting. _Shit shit shit shit-_

His ramblings we're cut off by the noise he heard behind him. He looked over, Gamora was stirring. Her eyes fluttered and she readjusted herself.

Rocket almost tripped at how fast he ran over.

"Gamora?! Gamora can ya hear me?!"

He mounted onto her chest. Eyes wide with fear as she flopped back over.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

He was just about to fully lose his shit when his thoughts were abruptly cut through by a loud noise.

Gamora was... was. Wait- is she _snoring_?

Rocket scratched at his ears, moving closer to get a better listen.

 _What the fuck?_

She **was** snoring! She's sleeping?

 _You're telling me she was just frickin sleeping the whole d'ast time!_

Rocket hopped off of Gamora's chest and spat out a curse bitterly.

She had no damn right getting him all worked up like that. Although he'd never admit it, he was genuinely concerned for this green idiot. Freaking out like a woos about _hospitals_ and _telling Peter_ and shit!

Rocket kicked at her as he walked away. Mumbling under his breath he heard the door bash open. Rapid booming footsteps travelled through the ship. Rocket braced himself, humie was gonn t.

Which he totally did. Quill skidded into the room and froze when he saw her. A very concerned Groot appeared on Drax's shoulder who equally looked as troubled.

"Oh- Oh my God!" Peter gasped out. " _Oh my God, Gamora?!"_ He dropped down next to her, looking almost too scared to touch her.

Rocket marvelled at his reaction. He was tempted to tell him that she was just frickin sleeping but thought he'd let him sweat a little more.

Peter's head whipped towards Rocket.

" _What the hell happened?!"_ His voice broke as he said it.

Rocket frowned, unable to take Peter's pained expression any longer. He didn't expect him to freak out **that** much.

"Woah relax, Quill. She's fine. I'm guessing she was just over exhausted. Y'know, the tired eyes, lack of nagging. All leads to one thing. Just sleeping, that's all. You can stop shitting yourself."

Peters lip trembled.

"Slee- sleeping?" He stuttered.

" **GROOT SAID SHE WAS DEAD!** "

Rocket turned to Groot, falling off of Drax, who exhaled deeply in relief.

"Groot! **What the hell?!** " Rocket shouted.

"Nobody said she was dead, whatcha say that for?!"

Groot stared at Rocket excited.

"I am Groot?!"

" **No** of course she's not dead you idiot!"

Groot didn't even register Rocket's enraged tone, too busy running over joyfully towards Gamora. Stupidly grinning in pure ecstasy that she was alive. _What an idiot._

Rocket glanced back up at Quill, still hyperventilating on the floor.

That explains why he was freaking out so damn much. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Well one of you morons better carry her to her room, cause I certainly ain't doin it." Rocket folded his arms, sitting back amused as Gamora let out ridiculously loud snore.

Drax stepped forward but Peter finally collected himself.

"I'll do it." He gasped out.

He got up and lifted her, staring down at her hard as he turned around.

"I thought you said Groot could understand you?!"

"Yeah he does... (mostly) - I'm still teachin' him so you know-"

"I don't care - teach him faster! He nearly damn well gave me a **heart attack!** " Quill shrieked from down the hallway.

Rocket laughed at Quill's tone, _so frantic and concerned_. He would never reacted so emotio-

Rocket's mind stopped. He thought back to the lurch of his stomach as Gamora fell and the panic that rose as he stood over her.

The raccoon's laugh was silenced.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to admit his stupid sentimental feelings to any of them. They'd go around thinking he liked them or somethin, like they were now his family... _pffft_ _totally stupid_...


End file.
